


that’s ignorant

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: digging up a dead body, lil bit of dead Michael Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Inspired by the deleted scene from ‘Dead Celebrities’





	that’s ignorant

Wow, digging up a dead body was hard.

It wasn’t even the craziest thing the four of them had been through.

Michael Jackson was getting increasingly annoying, and still wouldn’t leave Ike’s body.

Kyle had been fed up, and if he had to dig the goddamn body up from the fucking ground then so fucking be it.

The four dug until their shovels hit something.

“That should be it,” Stan said.

“Let’s get it up,” Kyle replied.

Finally, the body was recovered and out on the ground.

“There! That’s you, you’re dead. Now get out of my brother!” the redhead yelled.

“....no, I’m not dead, that’s ignorant.”

Stan thought it would be a good idea to drag Kyle away before he tried yanking his curls out or worse, trying to kill his brother by accident.

“Okay, let’s go home and try to find something else.”

The redhead sighed. “Fine, let’s go.”

And the four (technically six) were off once more.


End file.
